Finally
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: It's about Kel getting married! It's not very good, though. Please R&R! I added more (since the 1st time I posted it) and it's done!


  
  
  
~*Finally*~  
  
  
By Lady of the Wolves  
Dedicated to my friend's evil cat, Domino  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the setting. They belong to the wise and knowing Tamora Pierce. I only own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this in about 10 minutes; I don't think it's good. I don't really like Cleon or anything, but he's OK. And besides, Neal likes that Yamani girl now, so I'll have to stick with Cleon.  
  
  
"Ouch!" Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, cried as her friend Lalasa stuck a pin into her dress and accidently stabbed her. The well-known dressmaker mumbled something that Kel could not understand, as her mouth was full of pins. "What?" Kel asked.  
  
Lalasa removed the pins from her mouth. "I'm sorry, miss," she said, looking at Kel was shining eyes. "But it's just so exciting, seeing you in your wedding dress, is all."  
  
Kel smiled and turned around again. She was getting married to Cleon of Kennan after what seemed like ages. It had taken a great deal of convincing on Cleon's part to have his mother allow this; he was originally betrothed to an heiress. However, upon earning several purses from the Crown, his mother had decided that they had enough for him to marry his true love, Kel.  
  
Now she was being re-fitted for her wedding dress. They were getting married in a week. Watching her reflection in the mirror, Kel did not see a face that lookd like it would be married soon. "Lalasa?" Kel asked suddenly.  
  
"Mmm? Yes, my lady?" the dressmaker replied, removing the pins from her mouth.  
  
"Are you sure this dress looks all right?" She twisted out of Lalasa's grasp, viewing herself in the full-length mirror. "I mean, I am a knight, but do I at least look feminine enough to be a bride?"  
  
"Of course you do." The speaker was none other than Cleon of Kennan. He had just entered. Lalasa gave Kel a knowing smile as she told them that she needed to find a matching thread and left.  
  
Cleon gave Kel a quick but loving kiss. "So I look all right to you?" she asked, twirling around playfully. He pulled her close to kiss her again, and again, until she was convinced.  
  
"I just wanted to come say hello, my fountain of joy," he said as he let her go. "And yes, you look perfect."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
That night, Kel went to bed early to have a moment to herself. She reflected over the past four years being a knight. She had accomplished her dream, and now other girls were following in her footsteps. She loved being a knight, loved being "Sir" Keladry.   
  
But-she also liked to be pretty. After winning her shield, Kel had discovered that she sort-of liked to put on a dress, to look nice. Especially for Cleon. She was still tall and muscular, but Lalasa, her good friend, always made her look marvelous.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her musings. "Come in," she called, sitting up on her bed and straightening her tunic.  
  
The door opened and Cleon entered. He smiled at her, which always caused her heart to flutter. The redhead came and sat beside her on her bead, pulling her into a warm kiss. They held each other tightly as they kissed, enjoying the warmth that swept through their bodies. When they separated, they both had to gasp for air.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him, teasing. He smiled and pulled her close.   
  
"I just wanted to attend to my lovely *he batted his eyelashes, making her giggle* fiancee, darling," he told her.  
  
"Well, that's not allowed," she teased again, standing up and moving away.  
  
"Says who?" he challenged, standing up to wrap his arms around her waist.  
  
"Um-the law?" she whispered, but gave in to his kisses and allowed herself to be pulled down into his lap as he kissed her more passionately.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Kel was standing at the alter. The next few days had flown by, and she was in the middle of the wedding.  
  
Her wedding, she reminded herself. Several butterflies decided to suddenly take up residence in her stomach, and she felt the sudden urge to run away.  
  
Her hand being squeezed brought her back to the present. Cleon was holding both of her hands, and must have noticed that she was lost in thoughts. He looks so handsome, she thought, and fell in love with him all over again. He did look quite dashing.  
  
Lalasa had used her incredible power of making people look incredible on Kel, and she had never looked better. He snow-white dress was made of silk, with pearls sewn into the collar and cuffs. Her hair had grown out (a little) and was fixed in an elegant style under her veil.  
  
They had both wanted an outdoor wedding, and so now they were standing together in a beautifyl meadow. All of their friends and family had come. It was a momentous occasion; never before had a knight married a knight! Even Alanna the Lioness hadn't.  
  
"And do you, Sir Keladry of Mindelan, take Cleon of Kennan to be your wedded husband?" the priest asked, jerking her once again. She was wearing a ring, and so was Cleon. All she had to do was answer, and she would be married. Two words. Just two simple words...  
  
"I do," Keladry of Mindelan said in a voice loud and clear.  
  
The rest, Kel and Cleon kissing and being swept into the carriage for their honeymoon, all felt like a dream. A perfect one. Wrapped in Cleon's arms, Kel knew that she was finally his and he was hers, and that's the way it always would be.  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
  
Okay, okay, that was the worst thing I have ever written! Or at least I think so. Oh well, it was all right, please tell me what YOU think by reviewing!!! Please!  
~Lady of the Wolves  
  
  



End file.
